


生活是一条高速（我想要和你驰骋一整晚）

by Awfulweather



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Porn With Plot, Racecar Driver Eddie, Really Quite A Lot of Porn, 成年人的暗恋, 没有小丑, 真的很多车, 赛车手Eddie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awfulweather/pseuds/Awfulweather
Summary: 经过三年不为人知的与Eddie的秘密交往，Richie决定要结束这段各取所需的混乱关系。他相信这是个聪明的，符合逻辑的决定，和Eddie那场接近死亡的车祸一点关系也没有。三个月之后，他受到了一个肮脏的八卦杂志狗仔的威胁，于是这一切又混乱了起来。“这些都不是难事，像是孩子们常说的不需要‘绷紧神经’。除了其中的一根弦，一根复杂缠绕着让Richie渴望爱情的弦，在他最后放手之前，这根弦甚至缠住了他的脖子让他几乎窒息。因为Richie是那个提出要结束这段关系的人，所以这全是他的错。而且如果他因此而觉得有点受伤的话，嘿，这只是曲奇饼干被碾碎的方式。”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	生活是一条高速（我想要和你驰骋一整晚）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Is A Highway (I Wanna Ride You All Night Long)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638182) by [Vulcanodon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanodon/pseuds/Vulcanodon). 



> 来自Vulcanodon 太太的 Life Is A Highway (I Wanna Ride You All Night Long)  
> （Thank you for bringing this lovely thing for us！
> 
> 大概是我最喜欢的Reddie<3

被记者堵在星巴克门外的转角时，Richie刚结束他可怜的4小时睡眠，所以他的语气可能没能像平时一样友好。

事后看来，这可能让当时的情况有所不同。

“Richie！Richie Tozier！你好，可以占用你一点时间吗？”面前的男人问。虽然并没有把相机戳到Richie的脸上，Richie仍然需要仔细辨认他是谁。

娃娃脸，一丝不苟梳向后面的头发配上一脸热切的表情。 从闪闪发光的鞋子到手上紧攥的手机，还有录音键上徘徊的手指，全身上下都像是在大喊“我要成为福克斯新闻的主持人”。

“不好意思。”Richie说，“Richie是我爸的名字，请叫我Tozier先生。”

“呃，好吧。”男人说着脸皱起来。Richie甚至没心思享受怼人的快感。

“我五分钟之前就需要赶去一个地方，我真的没有时间。”Richie试着说。但是男孩甚至站到他前面试图挡住他的路。

“我会很快说完的，我发誓。”他举起他的手说。“我发表了这篇文章，我可以把网址给你看，这只占用您一秒的时间但对你可是意义重大。”

Richie心里的一部分希望看看表然后直接走人， 一，一秒完了，去你的吧 。但这让他想起曾经的自己也经历过相同的情况，年轻又急迫地想要挖出一个大新闻。所以Richie只叹了口气然后吸一口他多倍浓缩的焦糖咖啡。

“好吧，行，成交。你想知道什么？”他问。“我最喜欢的颜色是红色，最喜欢的音乐风格是布莱尼小甜甜和最高精神领袖是甘地。或者我妈，随便哪个听起来好听点都行。”

“我呃，实际上我想问的是关于Edward Kaspbrak的事。那个，那个赛车手？”男人有些结巴，Richie对着他的眼神有点闪烁。

Richie有点抓不住重点。这人居然还要向他解释Eddie是什么人，像是Richie会忘记一个他过去人生中的好友。没人管Eddie叫Edward，甚至连他妈妈都不会。Richie非常确定现在甚至连Eddie都忘了自己的全名是Edward。

“呃，没错他怎么了？”Richie漠不关心地问，然后突然想起可能是发生了什么事。什么坏事。

他总是模糊地预想到一些场景，某一天他打开手机刷到Eddie翻车或者被从车上甩出，或者是3000什么马力的引擎在他座位底下爆炸。Richie总是好奇他会怎样收到这些消息，会是在一个新闻网站上看到还是通过手机里传来的贝弗莉的声音，或者他会眼睁睁看着事情在他眼前发生，就像上次。

也可能就像现在这样发生；一些混蛋在街上堵住他让他发表声明。

“他还好吗？”Richie问，还没来得及掩饰好他惊慌的声音。“发生了什么？他在哪？”

“他很好他很好，Richie- 呃， Tozier先生，”男孩退后了一些，结巴着说，“我知道你们俩是朋友，对吧？”

“是的，好哥们儿。”Richie喘了口气，放轻松了些。

这不是他第一次被问到关于Eddie的事。在脱口秀或者采访节目中都曾经被问起过，一些自作聪明的混蛋觉得自己可以偷拍一张Richie，Eddie，Bev和Ben一起见面的照片然后捏造几人关系破裂的谣言，像是 在缅因州的时候他们把什么放进了水里？你们几个总是很要好是吗？

每次这种事情出现Richie都只能微笑然后努力忽略掉他们几乎每次都把Stan和Mike从照片上剪去的事实。

但是所有人都知道他和Eddie是朋友，只是没人知道他们曾经一段时间有多要好。甚至连他们的Losers成员们都不知道，关于那些不为人知的互相排解和深夜的下流通话，还有愚蠢的偷偷约会。

不过这已经没什么关系了，因为这段“关系”已经像帆船漂远了。至今已经三个月了，日子也还在一天天叠加。

还有这很正常， Richie提醒他自己， 这是完全正常的事 。

“所以我只是想问，我是说，你对这个有没有什么看法。”男孩说着举起他的手机然后推到Richie眼前。

“等等，等一下。”Richie说，眯着眼看，妈的，也许他又需要换眼镜了，随后视线聚焦在手机上的照片。

Richie盯着看了很长时间然后尝试说点什么，但只发出了一声类似压抑的奇怪声音。然后当他移回视线，面前的记者甚至有点脸红。

“什么。妈的。”Richie说。

“我想呃，可能这会让你感兴趣一点。”男人说的时候甚至不敢直视Richie的眼睛，这个懦弱的混蛋。

“哪里？怎么回事？”Richie开始追问试图掌控局面。“那是什么时候拍的？”

这真是个愚蠢的问题；他完全清楚这是什么时候拍的，这是在三个月前Eddie刚结束一场大赛事后。被赛车的轰鸣声刺激肾上腺素而兴奋，庆功宴后微醺的Eddie忍不住在到Richie的公寓之前就亲吻了他。Richie发现这样的Eddie实在是让人难以置信的性感，他深黑色的大眼睛看起来饥渴难耐。即使如此，他还是想过，在大街上干这种事真是太愚蠢了。

但他没有说出来，他只说了， 天呐，你的嘴Eds ，或者其他类似的话，不管怎样这主意都真他妈的蠢。

也许是他们有过的最愚蠢的主意。

“我已经把这个保留在手上有一段时间了，”那男人说，还降低了声音像是以为自己在演黑帮电影：“我一直在试图联系你。”

“所以这是什么？你挖到一条大新闻了是吗？你想要从我这再得到一些录音材料去证实这个是吗？想让我表演像是没有被一些幼稚的人出柜？你这个喷太多发胶还妄想成为吉米·奥尔森的垃圾。”

“没人需要被出柜。”男人小声说，他仍然举着这狗日的手机，像是Richie还没有被这照片刺穿视网膜。“你不需要，Edward Kaspbrak也不用。”

“是Eddie，你这个无耻小人，是Eddie。”Richie说着然后终于抓住了这些消息的重点。“等等，你他妈的，现在是在敲诈我吗？”

“看，我只是想让你知道有这么件事然后我们可以找个方法把这个事情解决。”男人用闲谈的语气说。“我看过你的表演，你的职业可不太能接受这个吧。还有对于一个专业赛车手来说，我的意思是这太出格了不是吗？”

然后他停在了那里，像是已经给完了他需要的所有暗示，甚至不用把威胁说得太明白。这里面带着些许谄媚，像是交给他更多的主动权。无论怎样，这都让Richie汗毛倒立。

屏幕上模糊的照片里，Eddie正在把他推向背后的门，倾身向上站在他的脚尖去亲吻他。这画面也没有太出格，除了他的手放在Eddie的臀部。照片里的Eddie笑着，轻松又自在，对有人在偷拍这件事一无所知。

Eddie已经好几周没有这样看着他了，如果照片传播出去很有可能就再也不会了。

“这样吧兄弟，我们不要把这个看得太严重，”男人笑着说，这沾沾自喜的浑球，“我本来可以直接把这照片卖掉的，但我先来找你了不是吗？我不是那种反派人物，实际上我是个忠实粉丝啊。”

Richie狠狠地呼出一口气，试图控制自己的情绪但最后还是以失败告终。

“Fuck you。”他大骂出口，把男人的手机从他手上打掉然后撞碎在路面上。一位牵着两只狗的女士被吓得发出一声尖叫然后匆忙离开。

“搞什么？”这位假记者说着看向地上散落的玻璃。“你这是何必呢？你知道我有云端备份的对吧。”

“是吗？留给你自己看吧。”Richie说完就转身离开，伸手拦出租车。

离开的时候他看到有人在拍，这可真是太他妈棒了，真是美好的一天，最坏的事情就是当他想喝口咖啡的时候，发现咖啡已经完全凉透了。

* * *

“所以你今天打狗仔了？”Stan当天晚上在电话里温和地说。这不是个疑问句。

“对，我想是的。” Richie阴郁地说。

他下滑看网页上的文章，标题写着： 是时候暴露”垃圾嘴“？喜剧演员公共场合暴力举动被拍 。

下面弹出的图片是从早上开始就在推特上被疯狂传播的截图。继续往下滑，Richie看见他自己在动图里，重复着拍掉手机的动作一次一次又一次。

“发生了什么事？”Stan在电话里平缓地问。“他们又问你和Beverly是不是出轨了吗？”

“不是。”Richie叹了口气。“我倒愿意他们干这事。那挺好笑的。”

“所以是什么？你只是发脾气？”Stan问完然传来后对身边的人说话的声音。

“替我向Patty问好。”Richie郁闷地说。

他需要吃点东西。实际上他最想要的是喝一杯，但这是个操蛋的坏主意。

“她也向你问好。”一小段时间过后Stan告诉他。“还有你不应该摔别人的手机。”

“噢，谢谢。这真是个好建议。我会试着记住的。”

“所以，是有什么理由让你不愿意告诉我发生了什么事吗？”

Richie停顿了一下，“有，但这不是个坏事，只是很蠢。我不知道，我会吃点苦头然后被送去名人监狱。”

“他打算起诉你吗？”Stan警觉地问。

“不是，这只是个比喻。名人监狱就像是人们会在网上写关于你有多混蛋的地方。”

一小段的沉默过后，Stan结结巴巴地问：“你最近有和Eddie联系吗？我昨天见到他了还有”

“是的，是的我们有说过话。”Richie飞快地说，“你知道他这个人，我都没法让他闭嘴。噢时间到了对吗？”

“Richie” Stan有点受不了地说，然后话筒里传来Richie大声的亲吻。

“爱你，我得走了，再见。”他说完然后挂了电话。

手机里收到了一条来自未知号码的短信。他点开又看到了相同的图片，像是一个噩梦又回到他这里，但这次下面附上了小小的说明。是一个信箱地址还要让Richie看了刺眼的金额总数。

然后他盯着那张照片看了很长时间，直到在他眼前变得模糊。最终他还是站起来给自己倒了那杯酒，无论怎样。

第二天吃早午餐的时候Beverly对他说的第一件事就是，“你怎么这个鬼样子。还有，和Eddie聊聊吧。”

“噢，哇，连安慰都省了。”Richie尖锐地说。“还有为什么要我联系他？如果他想要和我说话，他可以打电话。我有手机，他也有手机。我们都有这操蛋的手机。”

Beverly翻了个白眼然后咬了一口她的硬面包圈。“天呐，你们俩真的好烦人。你和他说的话一模一样。”

“他更烦人。”Richie嘴巴打结地抱怨到。因为是的没错，Eddie是很烦人，但是Richie非常想念他，甚至因此有点伤心。

“你有打算告诉我发生了什么事吗？”beverly温和地问。Richie很想告诉她，真的很想。

事情是这样的：他们曾经搞在一起但现在不是了。就是这么简单 。

这始于三年前，他们一直把关系保持得简单又随意，和以前的友谊没什么两样。Richie会去看Eddie的比赛，Eddie也会来看他的演出，当然还有关于结束后去哪里吃饭的漫长又无意义的争论。

除了突然之间，奇迹般地，在某次结束后的夜晚，Eddie同意Richie带他回家，允许他帮他自慰，在他脖子上留下吻痕，还有看着他包裹着自己的下身达到高潮。在餐馆，洗手间，酒店，甚至还有值得纪念的一次，在他们帮Bill代为看管的的公寓里。

这一直都保持得很好，像是孩子们常说的不需要“”绷紧神经“”。除了其中的一根弦，一根复杂缠绕着让Richie渴望爱情的弦，在他最后放手之前，这根弦甚至缠住了他的脖子让他几乎窒息。因为Richie是那个提出要结束这段关系的人，所以这全是他的错。而且如果他因此而觉得有点受伤的话，嘿，这只是曲奇饼干被碾碎的方式。”

“什么事都没发生。”Richie狠狠地说，顺便咬了一口他的丹麦面包。“我们只是很忙罢了。我有爱我的观众，Eddie也有他的追随者，无论怎样，都过去了。”

“所以，和那场车祸无关？”Beverly问道，习惯性地扬起眉毛。“因为在那之后你们就不怎么见面了。”

“噢，那场意外？”Richie尽量保持着轻快的嗓音说，“我都已经忘了这事了。我们现在还在讨论那件事吗？”

这真是再明显不过的谎言了，Richie想上帝知道了可能会现在就把他击倒在这个标价过高的餐厅地板上。但是Beverly并没有深究，只抿了一小口她的绿茶。

“我很想念Ben。”Beverly难过地说。“他比我更擅长应付你们这些屁事。”

“他很快会回来的。”Richie说着拍拍她的脑袋。“我觉得你干得不错。”

“噢，闭嘴吧你。”Beverly说着但也被他逗笑。

* * *

（Richie对Eddie心动的过程本身并没有那么复杂。

大概三十年以前，在夏末的闷热教室里Richie见到了Eddie。Eddie穿着浅粉色的polo衫而且仍然携带着他毫无用处的吸入器。而Richie呢，在一个月内第五次打碎了他的眼镜。那时他们并不认识，Bill是他们共同的朋友，他曾经呼唤Eddie帮忙找一块透明胶带来修复Richie眼前破碎的视线。

结果是，Richie记忆中的第一次见面就是一块粉色焦虑不安的模糊色块突然变得清晰，然后Eddie鼻子上令人讶异的小雀斑们一次性闯进他的眼里。

他大大的褐色眼睛就在Richie前方不远，嘴巴抿成一条焦虑的直线然后说， 这样有好一些吗？这看起来怎么样？

满分 ，Richie诚实地说，然后， 我的老天鹅啊 。

从这个时候起他们就形影不离，一起在德里镇度过了他们童年时期无尽漫长的夏日，更让人惊喜的是，这一直持续到后来。

Richie上大学的时候尝试了登上一些即兴演出的舞台，机缘巧合下这成为了他的职业，因为他总是擅长逗笑别人。

Eddie十几岁的时候曾被Beverly拉着去参加过一次卡丁车比赛，这也很巧地变成了一项职业，Eddie对于开车快速驱驰很有天分。

在这其中的某一时刻，Richie陷入了爱情。可能是在大学的时候，看着Eddie在仰头吞咽之前轻擦过他的啤酒罐。也可能是在Eddie赢得他第一次重大赛事的胜利之后，看着Eddie爬出他的赛车然后站在领奖台上向他挥手。也可能是在这一切出现之前的那个教室里。这很难回答，因为Richie已经习惯爱他的感觉了，这就像是在勉强他回忆起一个没有呼吸的时刻。

但是这都没关系，这都不重要，尽管他们从来没有提起过，他知道Eddie从来不是这样想的，还有Richie自己身边也总有人来来去去。这都没关系，完全可以接受。

然后突然间他们俩都年近四十了，Richie还在逗笑别，人Eddie也还在开他超速的赛车，但是Richie还在爱他，然后在愚蠢又性感的巴黎一间酒店房间里Eddie亲了他。

回看往事，Richie把所有的错误都怪罪在法国身上。

* * *

（他们第一次亲密接触的情形就像是这样：

因为几乎同样繁忙的工作时间表他们已经接近三个月没有见到对方了，所以当Eddie邀请他加一个临时的行程去巴黎看他的比赛，Richie毫不犹豫地选择答应。Richie磕磕绊绊地走下飞机还尽量在见面的时候保持体面。他们一起看了埃菲尔铁塔，一起去了迪士尼乐园还吃了薄饼。这些都很不错，非常他妈的好。直到突然意识到比赛就在明天了，这让Richie觉得他的生活有点崩溃。

Eddie像平常一样在重要比赛的前一晚很早就上床睡觉，所以Richie独自在他自己的房间里消磨时间。敲门声响起的时候，他正在看法国版的《辛普森一家》。

Richie爬下床，套上了一件皱巴巴的的短袖和睡裤（他喜欢裸着看电视，这不是怪癖他只是喜欢酒店床单的触感）当清晰又坚定的敲门声再次响起的时候，他还在试图把两只脚塞进裤子里。

“来了，”Richie回答。“呃，请，等一下。（法语）”

然后他打开门，看见Eddie一脸惊恐地站在门口。

“你的法语真烂，”Eddie说完就抓住了Richie的T恤领子，然后用一个Richie这一生中最坏同时也是最美妙的亲吻堵住了他的嘴。

这有点疼，因为他们的牙齿不小心撞到了一起，但Richie并没有停下来分心去细想，尤其当这是用了几个月精心布置才终于到来的时刻，包含着那些触碰的手臂，中途相遇的视线又或者是那些意料之外又情理之中在桌子底下的膝盖轻碰。

所以，接下来会发生什么都不用说了。

他们迫不及待地把对方的衣服向上推着，饥渴地触碰每一寸新裸露出来的皮肤。Eddie舔过他脖子上的肌肤时，Richie在揉捏他的臀瓣，其余的时间就是在把对方拉得更近，再近一点，像是永远都不够亲密。Richie把头埋在他的膝盖中间，伴随着工业地毯和他的皮肤之间的摩擦，一边用手捧着Eddie的臀瓣一边舔吸他。上面传来Eddie发出的细小声音，他的手指像是溺水的人在Richie的肩膀和头发中乱抓。

然后Richie曾经想过，当时的他抬起头想着， 什么事都没有 。什么都没有。

Richie，这个把什么都不当回事但当事情发生在Eddie身上时又总是思虑过度的男人，在这个瞬间感觉脑子里的一切都被擦除了。他没有在想这一切发生的原因，或者是尽管知道这是一件好事，是什么让他耗费了这么长一段时间才走到这。

感觉像是回到他品尝第一口香烟的时候，又或者是踏上舞台站在聚光灯下。像是在同一时间里感受到释放和获得的快感，像是性爱以最存粹的形式出现；危险而又未被稀释过的，Richie以前从未有过的性爱。他甚至对于这种爱情在电视或者情爱小说之外的存在半信半疑。

Eddie释放出来的时候Richie几乎能感觉到自己硬得发疼，他把手伸进内裤想为自己纾解。但是Eddie不肯放过他，把他拽了起来近乎粗暴地吻他，然后两个人交错地向后退到床上，拼命想抓住对方像是在跳某种笨拙又奇怪的舞蹈。

Richie倒在床上，同时又因为倒在他身上的Eddie出了一口气。

“对不起，妈的。”Eddie说。“我弄痛你了吗？”

“我原谅你了。”Richie喘着气说。“但是请你，看在上帝的面子上帮帮我吧，否则我就要死了。”

“真夸张。”Eddie一边说着一边咧着嘴笑，然后伸出他非常，非常灵巧的手，Richie发出了一声释放的呻吟。

“Richie，我要告诉你。我，我觉得”Eddie说着垂下他黑色的眼眸，但是Richie还停留在高潮后他身体发生的变化中，所以几乎没听到他说了什么。

“我知道，这真是太性感了，你从来不知道，我一直想要和你做这事，”他说，于是Eddie立马闭上了他的嘴紧接着点点头，像是努力把嘴边的话吞咽回去。

Richie并没有停留在此，即使他刚刚拥有了人生中最疯狂的一次性爱体验。他可以隐约看见星星从他眼前掠过，他们在酒店床单上纠缠不休，他的双手抚过Eddie的腰际，腿间和脸上，因为这于他而言是一场盛宴，而且过于丰盛了，就摆在他面前，像是饥荒过后的一顿美餐。

然后当他们双双躺在那儿，Richie望着天花板喘息想要尽快地理清这发生的一切。Eddie笑着对他说：“如果你觉得这很古怪的话我很抱歉，我并没有想要吓到你，我只是因为明天要上赛场而非常他妈的不安。这会不会很奇怪？”

他焦虑地看过来，Richie一次性意识到了很多东西。

这场性事并不完全意味着 我爱你和我很想念你还有想要和你上床 。或者是 这场情事之后，做我男朋友吧！ 这其实更像是在说 很明显我们都需要一些发泄所以上床了又怎么样 ，又或者是 我刚好需要一些东西来把我的注意力从一场12小时的比赛中转移出来，而你的那根东西正好在附近所以这就发生了 。

实际上在这个瞬间Richie最大的发现就是他可以接受这一切，无论是哪个理由都行，只要这能继续发生就好了。

于是，尽管高潮过后的颤抖还没有完全消失，他说：“随时都可以，Eddie宝贝。如果你需要它来停止焦虑的话，尽管呼叫它把它当作镇定剂，它随叫随到。”

Eddie拍了一下他的腿然后笑起来，这句话却恰好预言了接下来三年里他们之间闪闪发亮的日子。

直到三个月之前，Eddie在以80迈每小时的速度通过一个弯道的时候，车被快速抛起翻转了两圈后猛撞在赛道边缘。实际上事情并没有那么严重，Eddie带着擦伤的膝盖和锁骨上一道浅浅的伤痕爬了出来。但是事情发生时Richie就在现场，在一旁看着。有时候他闭上眼睛还是能看见那辆车冲向半空中，像他妈的在烤肉架上旋转的鸡块，然后这段时间像是没有尽头，直到Eddie再次出现在他眼前，举着大拇指傻笑。

Richie看着这场意外发生然后默默开车送Eddie回家，接着告诉Eddie他不想再继续这段关系了。

准确来说他的原话是这样的， 我想我们还是做回朋友吧，这可能会比较简单。

然后很长一段时间里Eddie没有说话，下巴有些颤抖地看着窗外不时有行人走过的街道。他还能闻到汽车尾气的烟味。

好 。最后他说。 如果是你想要的话。也许你是对的 。

Richie于是就坐在那儿，看着他，所有想说的话就在嘴边，嘴巴张开又合上最后却也还是什么也没有说出来，就这样看着Eddie从车上下去然后走着离开。）

  
  


* * *

晚上，Richie带着今天对Beverly说谎的愧疚在日落大道的喜剧商店完成了一场早就定下来的表演。观众和表演都很正常，尽管看起来他只是照着读写好的剧本。结束之后听着电台里关于食人鲸的广播开车回家。

Richie希望他自己就是一条食人鲸，游来游去嚼着海豹做晚餐，闲来无事也撞撞冰块。Richie想这样的生活会非常他妈的闲适，沉入漆黑的冷水里然后就再也不用想起这些讨厌的情感。

当他回到公寓却发现灯光亮着，有什么人在厨房走来走去。Richie其实有点希望这是家里进贼了，但他没有那么幸运。是Eddie，在他的冰箱里四处搜寻。

“为什么你有这么多啤酒但是一根菜也没有？”Eddie看来看去然后问。“噢，天呐，这些中餐都多少年了？天，真是个老古板。你知道食物就算放在冰箱里也会过期的对吧？”

“噢拜托，就把这里当自己家吧。”Richie靠在门口没好气地说。“我家就是你家。（西班牙语）”

他让自己仔细盯着他看，尽管他知道自己不应该。这是L.A的一个炎热的夜晚，但Eddie还穿着一件他妈的衬衫，像是刚从办公室里滚出来而不是一个他妈的车库。他转过脸去，但Richie还是能看到冰箱的光照在他的脸颊上，还有Richie曾经经常能够抓住的柔顺头发。

“你想来一瓶吗？”Eddie问，纤细的手指包裹着玻璃瓶让Richie喉咙一紧，然后移开了视线。

“你从我冰箱里拿出来的啤酒，问我要不要？真大方啊。”

“那就我自己喝。”Eddie忿忿地说，啪地一声关上冰箱门然后靠在上面。

“恕我直言，Eduardo。”Richie没礼貌地说。“你在我的厨房里干什么而且现在是”

他看看手表然后扬起眉毛，“凌晨一点，天呐，这已经超过你的入睡时间了不是吗？”

“如果你接电话的话我就不用在这了。” Eddie说完然后像是再也忍不住了。“你到底为什么要避开我。”

噢，所以是要直入主题了是吗。这倒让Richie感觉舒服了一点，能像以前一样直面问题。

“我没有要避开你。”他说，用力盯着炉子方向的某个地方。“我很忙。”

“对，我很忙，你也很忙，我们都他妈的很忙。”Eddie厉声说道。“忙到现在我需要从Mike那里听说你打了一个记者，对吧？Mike，你知道这多令人尴尬？Mike甚至很少上网，他还在用电话本，Richie。”

Richie皱紧眉头。他想如果连Mike（一个对社交媒体过敏而且仍然邮寄生日卡片的人）都听说了Richie的街头崩溃那么这个故事肯定已经到了没法控制的局面了。

”这比它本身看起来要糟。我只是那天情绪不好。”

“发生了什么事？”Eddie问，然后奇怪的表情浮现在他脸上，真实又脆弱。“我想，我想我们至少还能做朋友的。是我，我想错了吗？”

Richie艰难地隐忍。“没有。不是，妈的，我是说，当然没错。我们一直会是朋友。”

“所以你为什么不接我电话？为什么不告诉我发生了什么事？”

“因为，”Richie开口然后把手放到头上，发出一声呻吟。“天呐，我现在就说行吗，不要被吓到。这个男的，视频里和我说话的这个男人，他拿着照片，关于一些证据的照片。”

“照片里是什么？”Eddie眨着眼睛问，Richie瞥向他的指尖，像看到真相慢慢揭开。

“噢，妈的。”Eddie干巴巴的语气说。“你的照片？像是，同性恋的？你在俱乐部被拍到了吗？”

“什么俱乐部？”Richie不敢置信地问。“看看我，你觉得我会泡在俱乐部吗？不是，是你的照片。还有我。你和我，我们俩的照片。”

“我们，在干一些事？”他缓慢地问，本来就大的黑色眼睛又放大了一些。

“是的， 一些事 。”Richie痛苦地说。“他拍满了整个相机的这些事。这才糟糕。”

“妈的混蛋。所以他把你堵在路上就是让你看这个？他什么时候拍的？他想要什么？搞个大新闻？真是个垃圾。”

Eddie开始在厨房地砖上走来走去，嚼着他的嘴唇。Richie看着他却感觉出奇的平静，现在轮到Eddie崩溃了。

“不是新闻，他想要钱。”

“什么？”Eddie突然停下让几滴啤酒从瓶子里溅了出来。“他妈的是来敲诈你的？这真是，真是够无耻的。不对，实际上，这是他妈犯法的。他叫什么名字？他在哪家杂志社工作？他有没有给你发恐吓信？你截图了吗？”

“哇真是个守法公民。”Richie把手放在Eddie生气的脸上说。“我只知道他的脸和一个信箱地址。”

“混蛋。”Eddie又骂了一声，然后低头看向他的啤酒，眉毛皱成一团。“他想要多少钱？”

Richie告诉他一个数字让Eddie又睁大了眼睛。

“我的天呐。”

“没错。”Richie打开冰箱给自己也拿了一瓶啤酒。

“你没有那么多钱。”Eddie指出。

“是的。”

“我也没有那么多钱。”

“像是我要让你为我的风流韵事买单一样。”Richie眉头紧皱着说，因为他不确定是否还在讨论恐吓这个话题。

“我的意思是，我们俩都被拍到了对吗？除非像是你，偷拍了一个性爱录像带或者是什么我不知道的事。”

“不！”Richie差点把啤酒从嘴里喷出来。“天呐，不会。我才不会这样做。呃。”

“你也不用表现得这么厌恶。”Eddie不开玩笑地说道。Richie可以从他声音里听出他正经的语气。

Richie很想和他争论，说， 如果你让的话我会超他妈开心拥有一盘性爱录像带，我会把它做成他妈的蓝光碟然后24小时循环播放做背景音 ，但把这说出口也太疯了，而且还会模糊掉Richie之前提分手的态度。

他让Eddie的话在空气中回荡得有点久，于是Eddie移开视线，把自己缩成一团。Richie需要紧攥着手中的瓶子才能阻止自己伸出手去的想法。

“没关系，我会解决的。”他试着用安慰的语气说。“我就像个乌龟，总是能大难不死（“land on my feet”，直译是用脚着地）。”

“你是想说猫吧。”Eddie漠然地说。“众所周知乌龟可不是用脚着地的，他们总是被龟壳卡住然后死去。因为他们太他妈的顽固还不愿意接受帮助。”

Richie对此表示怀疑，因为他不确定这样的认定对乌龟来说是否公平。

“不管怎样，重点是问题不大。”

“你是想说这不是‘我的’问题对吧？真不出所料，傻瓜，如果照片里有我那就是我的事。我没有要你接受我的帮助。我们两个人的工作都能被这给毁了。”

“噢这才是真正的原因是吗？就为了保护你的工作？”Richie这么说着，但是他完全可以说得不那么刻薄，他只是感觉到力气消磨殆尽的疲惫。还有和Eddie的再次见面，明明离他这么近却无法触碰。“我以为这会是朋友间的友好探望。”

Eddie有点颤抖地调整了一下呼吸，然后用又大又漆黑的眼睛看向他。

“也有这个原因。我们一直会是朋友，这是你说的对吧。”

Richie只能点头，因为是的，是真的，他从来都不想失去他。无论怎样，不只是因为Richie没法阻止自己对Eddie产生感觉又或者是没法停止自己对他的心动。

他清了清嗓子。“所以，呃，我们要怎么做？有什么计划？我们认识什么黑客吗？”

“黑客？”Eddie表示鄙夷然后停顿了一段时间，脑袋里的思想激烈碰撞。“妈的，我不知道。我脑子里太乱了。我会给的发短信的。”

“什么？这就完了？这就是计划？就是发短信给我？”Richie有点失控地说，这并不是说他期望Eddie像个身穿铠甲的骑士突然降临，只是因为这个两人一同承担的主意让他激动起来，像是少年侦探团或者电视剧《Starsky and Hutch》里的搭档一样。当然比他们更有性张力一点。

至少对于Richie来说是这样。Fuck，据他所知Eddie可能已经对他失去兴趣然后投身于某个不那么感情充沛的人身边，那人还极有可能发际线比他低。

这个想法带来的一阵心烦意乱一直持续到Eddie走了之后，公寓又恢复到了平时的的空虚平静状态。他来过的唯一证明就是厨房料理台上半空的瓶子。Richie独自把它喝完，然后自己帮自己发泄了一次，试图把脑子里的想法清空。

回想起来，这一切都是由他给了Eddie一把自己公寓的钥匙引起的。

* * *

  
  


（那是他们第十或十一次约会的时候，那时候他们已经把这事干得得心应手。

当Richie习惯性幻想和Eddie做爱，再加上自己以前对他的了解，他有理由把床上的Eddie想像成害羞又犹豫的样子。在他的幻想里永远是Richie要迈出第一步，然后Eddie会躺在床上轻轻颤抖，等待Richie来触碰他。但实际上，和Eddie做爱更像是和一只疯狂急躁的章鱼扭打在一起，或者是被一辆特别性感的火车碾过。

Eddie看起来像是想要一次性得到所有东西，但是当这一切都得到满足，他可以变得难以置信的烦人。他会一直说得停不下来，其中大部分都是在发号施令，还会不断地改变主意。他可以在进行到一半的时候停下来去脱Richie的衣服；只要他感觉对了，还可以从说着下流的话一瞬间转换到亲亲额头。

有一次他完全主动，但是做到一半的时候突然坐起来告诉Richie他早上洗澡时在背上发现的一颗痣有多严重，一直持续到Richie帮他拍了一张照片，然后打消他去疾病防治网站上搜索的想法，他们的性爱才得以继续进行。

Richie并不是在抱怨，他们这种关上房门后完全无法预料的特性甚至让他觉得更加性感。Richie也没办法知道什么时候会发生，永远也预料不到什么时候Eddie会突然觉得他十分渴望把手放在Richie的下面。有时候他会在晚上突然跑来，然后他们可以厮混一场；或者他们会叫个外卖然后在沙发上双腿交缠着看电视。

Eddie从不留下来过夜，这有点扫兴，但是Richie也从不挽留他。无论怎样总是保持着他们之间关系的脆弱平衡，像是用勇气画下的隐形的线。

Richie把钥匙给Eddie的那晚刚好也是Eddie决定把自己完全献出去的时候。

“来吧，我准备好了，冲啊。”Eddie麻利地说，进门五分钟就脱得只剩下一半的衣服。

Richie就站在那，像个傻子一样眨着眼睛，手里拿着刚递到他手上的避孕套包装袋。

“今晚？”他充满疑虑地皱着眉头问。“你百分之一百确定吗？”

“对啊。”Eddie说，对他犹豫行为的鄙视不言自明。“我检查过，我让你也检查过了。过去的两周我一直在搜索资料然后我来之前也做好准备了。来吧。”

“为什么我感觉自己像是唯一一个没有复习就碰上突击考试的学生？”Richie问着但是完全无法反抗Eddie向他靠近然后脱掉他的上衣，像是欲火焚身的飞蛾扑向眼前的火。他把包装袋放在床上腾出手来抚摸Eddie的手臂。

Eddie倾身过来亲吻他，他的牙齿只有一小部分从Richie的下嘴唇上露出来，当他放开的时候，他笑得很开心。

“你不需要复习，甚至不需要小抄。我把一切都计划好了。”他低声说。“就把我当作你的学习伙伴。”

Richie有点颤抖，尽量放松自己让自己陷入背后的床里，他的衣服裤子都在很短的时间里被脱掉。原本在这个时候他们应该还在为对方脱去衣服；或者至少Richie会在解Eddie愚蠢的Polo衫的扣子然后Eddie会试图把它折起来。

“我的意思是说，我不是完全没想过这个。”Richie说，一边在Eddie的大腿上画圈一边看向他。“只是，我是说，你真的确定吗？真的，真的确定吗？”

“Richie。”Eddie警告他，Richie深呼吸然后立刻点头表示同意以避免一场关于“谁知道怎样才是最好”的说教。

他选择了俯下身去亲吻Eddie膝盖内侧而不是长驱直入，那里温暖又柔软，一直亲到他的大腿内侧。

“Fuck，我不需要前戏。”Eddie低吼到，但是Richie可以肯定地说他很喜欢，因为他的肌肉在Richie的手下颤动，还有肌肤上的红色从他的脖颈一直蔓延到脸颊。

“这都是为了你好，混蛋。”Richie轻声指责然后花上足够多的时间在他大腿的柔软肌肤上留下一个吻痕，一个可能会保留一到两天的小小标记。也许Eddie会在明天早上洗澡的时候看见然后想起来，这个想法让Richie急切地想要干他。

当他的一根手指摸到Eddie紧闭的入口时，他震惊地抬起了头，低声咒骂了一句。

“你说你准备好了的时候...”他刚开口Eddie就脸红了，眼神飞快地掠过然后望向房间的另一头。

“我告诉你我准备好了。”

“但是我不觉得...”Richie继续说着然后停了下来，入迷地看着两根手指几乎没有任何阻力地滑进去。“噢，Fuck Eds，这太难忍了，妈的。”

“继续。”Eddie喘着气轻轻摇晃，Richie表示乐意效劳。先是两根手指，然后三根，他看着Eddie贪婪地把它们都吃进去，还不忘感谢每一位保佑他眼镜不掉下去的神仙，因为，因为这是一场他妈的表演，这是市中心的经典歌舞杂剧表演和深夜付费节目的巧妙结合。

“所以，呃，这就是你来之前干的事？”他问，迷迷糊糊之间也能听出他的声音多么沙哑。“你自己对自己干了这个？”

“是，是的。”Eddie一只手覆在脸上喃喃地说，跟着每一次Richie手指的抽插而颤抖。

“感觉好吗？”Richie没法阻止自己问到。“感觉像是这样吗？有没有想象是我在对你干这个？”

“不。和这个一点都不像，这可好太多了Richie，Fuck。”

“对，我也这么觉得。”Richie说着然后把Eddie盖在脸上的手拿走，亲吻他的手腕内侧然后引导着它往下。“继续，让我看看那是怎样，你看起来会是怎么样。”

“我需要来指导这一切。”Eddie说着但是抑制不住声音里的颤抖，Richie笨拙地摸索着打开避孕套包装，已经是第三次了，每次接近打开的时候，只能把注意力集中在Eddie在他腿间游走的手指，这会让他忍不住颤抖。

“天呐，天呐。”Richie一边看着一边只敢轻轻地揉搓自己，因为他已经很接近了，光是看着这个场面。

“进来。”Eddie快速地说完然后看向他。Richie用力地把他按进床垫然后说：“太他妈烦人了。这一次让我来，好吗？帮我把你的腿分开，能做到吗Eds？”

“我以为你从来不会提要求。”Eddie说着，鲜明又甜蜜地对他笑着，像是得到了他一直以来期待的反应。

Richie近乎粗暴地亲吻他，一边在Eddie的深处探索一边听着Eddie在他嘴边呻吟，然后他慢下来轻轻退出了一点。Eddie在他身边颤抖着喘息，手四处乱抓直到紧握住Richie被汗水湿透又温暖的那里。Richie一直忍耐着但突然感觉被某种悲伤淹没，像是要招架不住，然后在一瞬间，他在Eddie的脖颈周围大力喘息试图控制自己。

当他终于回过神来，Eddie正在求他动一动，于是他就照办了，开始是犹豫着没有规律的艹干直到在他们之间找到了合适的角度。

“噢天呐，噢Fuck，Richie。”Eddie说着，一只手在Richie的胸口，另一只在他的臀部摩挲，试图把他拉得更近。“这比我想象的好太多了。”

“你还想过这个？”Richie喘着气，然后几乎停下，皱着眉问：“等等，你是觉得我对这个很不在行？”

“不是，我只是，Fuck，和别人试过之后我觉得这实在是过誉了。”Eddie说，他现在眼睛闭着，只能看见他黑色的睫毛和泛红的脸颊。“我之前从来没喜欢上这个。”

本来想象着有其他人看过Eddie这个样子或者是其他人对Eddie干同样的事会让他不爽，但是这只让他的动作更重更快，想着， 是的，让其他人都见鬼去吧，他们完全不了解你，只有我可以对你这样，Eddie，只有我，你不会再需要任何人。

由于太用力地咬着自己的舌头才能让自己忍住不把这些话说出来，他甚至尝到了血腥味。在听到Eddie喊他名字的一瞬间释放了出来，像是从悬崖上跳了下来，但仍然抓住Eddie的手想要就这样度过下半生。

他们曾经有一次真实地试过，一起跳进了采石场，然后现在他们仍然一起在Richie的公寓里纠缠，穿着大人的衣服把大人的问题在地板上随意丢放。还是相同的感觉，一直都是和Eddie一起。

“我有一把备用钥匙。”那之后的某个时刻，他隔着洗手间的门对还在洗澡的Eddie说。一部分的他希望Eddie没有听见，这样Richie可以装作他拒绝了，然后忘掉这回事。

但是，Eddie把门打开了一条缝隙，放跑了一团蒸汽然后说：“对啊我知道，你把它放在花盆里。我们都知道这事Richie。Ben上周还用它来试图拯救你那半死的室内植物。”

“如果。”Richie小心翼翼地说。“如果那是你的钥匙呢？对这个公寓来说？那挺酷的吧？”

Eddie看着他很长一段时间然后点点头。“行。但它可以继续留在花盆里对吗？因为如果Beverly找不到她会杀了我。”

“当然。”Richie说着翻了个白眼。“你觉得那盆植物离了Ben能活过一个星期吗？”

也许错误并不是因为给了Eddie备用钥匙，也许是错在Eddie明明在那晚之前的几年时间里就一直在使用那把钥匙，却没有任何明确表示。要找到一个方法去告诉Eddie他的感觉真是太难了，尤其是当任何指示都能被混杂然后被简单归类为友谊。

但是这也不全对。他也没有像对待别人一样好好对待Eddie，至少没有全心全意地。

Richie很爱他的朋友们，也总是在想起的时候告诉他们。他会在给Mike的明信片上签名xxx。他会在Stan每次请他吃饭的时候扬言要嫁给他。他对Ben、Beverly和Bill说过数不清次数的 我爱你 ，但他从来，从来没有对Eddie说过。

在某个方面看来，这是他的秘密告白。）

* * *

  
  


第二天他一直忙着为自己的行为感到抱歉，穿着睡裤看着科幻频道播放以前的恐怖电影，还差点因此错过了Eddie的短信。

七点我会去接你。穿好看点 。他读完紧接着几秒之后一条全是大写的消息发来： 不准穿夏威夷衬衫 。

Richie盯着发光的屏幕看了很长一段时间，然后小心地挑选了一个他能找到的最平淡的笑脸回复。

他对这个结果感觉非常满意。那是一个很友好的笑脸，是一个“我已经对你失去性趣”的笑脸。他几乎马上就要反悔了，但是在最后一秒控制住了自己。

Richie可以做到的。他非常擅长。

当他迈步走进L.A.夜晚的温暖空气中时，一眼就看到Eddie斜靠在他的普锐斯引擎盖上。他真是过分好看了，穿着一件白色的宽松衬衫搭配过于合身的牛仔裤，然后动作夸张地移开脸上的墨镜看向Richie身上的衣服。

“我说穿好看点混蛋。不是让你给我一个调色板。”

“嘿，你只说了不要穿夏威夷衬衫。”Richie反驳。“我换掉了我的家居裤你就应该感到高兴。”

“呃。”Eddie不满地说着然后走到另一边爬进了车里。“你才应该感到庆幸我们不是去什么需要穿正装的地方。”

Richie挤进副驾驶然后摇下车窗让风吹进。

“对了，我们这是要去哪？先说明我对被绑架没什么不满。”

“我们要去...”Eddie咬紧牙关像是下了很大决心地说：“约会。”

Richie的头快速转过来看向他，然后非常确定自己惊讶到嘴都合不上了。

“嗯。”他能说的只有这个，因为心脏突然在胸腔里跳起了桑巴舞。“你说什么？”

“你明明听见我说的了。”Eddie目不斜视地说着。“不用担心，这次不是真的约会。我在想我们需要把那个人引出来不是吗？他会一直看着我们，也许他没法拒绝挖出更多内幕的诱惑。然后如果我们看到他，噔噔。”

“我们就...就杀了他？”

“不是，混蛋。我们就能拿到他威胁我们的证据。”Eddie说着任何突然拉开他的外套让Richie看到他内侧口袋里的针孔摄像头。

“哇，好厉害的装备，007。”Richie吹了声口哨。“但是他怎么知道我们今晚会设下这个甜蜜的小陷阱等着他呢？我是说，他不会全天盯着我们的对吧？”

他的视线越过自己的肩膀看去，突然变得疑神疑鬼。近乎空荡的街道沐浴在温暖的夜晚灯光下，但是在L.A.绝不会就这么简单。

“很简单。”Eddie说。“推特。”

漫长的争吵过后，他们的推特互动差不多就是这样：

_TrashmouthTozier_ ：嘿@ _EddieKaspbrak_ 你知道你看《泰坦尼克号》的时候总爱哭吗？你知道韩国城有一家带KTV的主题餐厅叫Café Jack吗？

_EddieKaspbrak_ ：我不会和你一起唱《我心永恒》的。

_TrashmouthTozier_ ：那可是在一条真实的船上。

_EddieKaspbrak_ ：我知道我肯定会后悔的但是我今晚正好有时间。半个小时后去接你？我来开车。

_TrashmouthTozier_ ：是的你肯定会后悔 B）

“这会不会像是在调情？”Eddie问道，但是已经发送出去想收回也太晚了。

“我们平常就是这么说话的。”Richie说着，Eddie给了他一个古怪的眼神。

“是的。是的我觉得这是事实。”Eddie说。“系好安全带。”

“天，你这个司机还真尽职。”Richie讨人厌地说。“我还不是不敢相信你开着一辆普锐斯。还是不敢相信你的赞助商会让你开一辆普锐斯。”

“它很合适这里的环境。还有我并不需要在赛道上冲刺。”

Richie觉得他的嘴巴像是被拧紧，和以前每次他们谈到Eddie的职业的时候一样。不可否认这个职业非常酷也非常性感，Eddie可以轻松掌控每小时200迈的赛车，没错，Richie也非常乐于欣赏他包裹在赛车服下面的臀部曲线，但是还有一个让人无法忽视的事实，每一次Eddie坐在方向盘后面都是在拿他的生命冒险。

很奇怪的是，百分之九十九的时间里Eddie都在为他的健康和安全疑神疑鬼，比如拒绝使用公共厕所还有在每个餐厅都要点全熟的牛排，但是不知道怎么选择了这样一个职业，还干得非常他妈的优秀。

Richie最接近他想法的一次是Eddie告诉他，就像是脑袋里有一个开关，慢慢把车推向80以上的速度，然后其他的事情就会消失。

Eddie是个很棒的车手，非常他妈顶尖的赛车手，但是这并没有让关心他的人感觉好接受一些。他们之间的性不知怎么的让这情况变得更糟。当他们并肩躺在床上，Richie在它们之间建立起来的界线开始变得越来越脆弱，然后像是从来没出现过。   
  


* * *

（有时候Richie会想，Eddie会成为赛车手的唯一原因是这会让他兴奋起来。

他从来没有把这个理论告诉任何人，因为他很确定Eddie会当场杀了他，但是事实就是这样。

Richie永远都能说出Eddie比赛的日子，甚至不用看他给的奖励。那些他会在Richie的门廊缠绵然后留下来的夜晚。当距离将他阻隔，他会打电话把Richie叫醒，然后来来回回地说话直到话题变得下流。无论怎样，最后都会以高潮告终。

这不是胜利或者仅是比赛带来的兴奋，Richie曾经不知多少次被推进后座然后伴随着引擎的味道度过一场酣畅的性爱。

“这就像是那个带狗的男人。”有一个夜晚他们两个人单独在一间赛道旁的空旷车库里时他告诉Eddie。“那个摇铃铛然后给食物的男人。”

“巴浦洛夫？”Eddie问，往后靠着那辆他在检查的车，把手上的润滑油擦走。“你是想说你的鸡巴对机油有巴浦洛夫式的反应？”

“不是，不是机油本身。也不是说我想要用它做润滑剂什么的。”Richie说着，走近Eddie直到他需要抬起头来看他。“就是那个味道而已。”

“挺好的，因为我也不会让这种事发生。”

“你会的。”Richie笑着看他说，然后伸手擦掉Eddie脸上沾的一点润滑油。“如果我求你的话。”

“你知道这里有摄像头。”Eddie警告他。但是Richie可以看出他小小的变化，眼神变暗了一些。

Eddie的工作总是让他满世界跑。从锡布灵到欧洲然后可能在几年的时间里Richie只能在每隔六个月的一些零散周末见到他。这很艰难，无尽地等待着两人都有足够的时间来打一通满怀思念的电话。直到Eddie接受了一份在方塔纳的稳定工作Richie才他妈的长舒一口气。这份工作意味着收入的减少和知名度的降低，就只是带着一些有钱的狂热爱好者开车。但是Eddie说这样也挺不错的。他依然可以参加比赛只不过这变成了副业，于是他会有很长的时间待在加利福尼亚，长到让他可以在Northside买一间自己的房子。

稳定下来 ，Eddie是这么说的。Richie简直不能更开心了，因为方塔纳离L.A.只有一个小时的车程。

有时候他会偷偷地想，也许这才是Eddie接受这份工作的原因。但是又可能不只是为了Richie；Beverly的公司也在L.A.，Bill也总是需要飞去好莱坞视察他的工作。无论如何他们总算能聚在一起了，比以前更频繁地见面，而Stan和Mike会从纽约飞过来，只是这样更方便一些。

有这么多的理由让他住在加利福尼亚，Richie也不会自作多情地以为自己的中年身材和不太稳定的幽默感会排在最前面。

“我知道一个隐蔽的地方，监控的盲点。”那天晚上在车库里Eddie告诉他，还有，嘿，他饥渴的眼神看起来他可能并不介意Richie中年发福的身材。

“还有呢，是有多隐蔽？它会像蝙蝠的视力一样差还是只是一点点近视的程度？”他说着往后退，尽管他的手已经蠢蠢欲动地把Eddie的衣服从腹部往上推。

Eddie笑着从引擎盖上起来然后把车门打开。

“上次试的时候留下的变速杆印子都还在呢。”Richie虽然满口怨言可无论如何还是爬了进去，因为不管多少次这还是很性感，Eddie浑身乱糟糟还沾满了机油，但会是属于他的，至少今晚是。

“你确定这里不会被看见？”Richie喘息着说这句话时，Eddie的手已经伸进了他的裤子前面，牙齿也在Richie的脖子周围游走。

“上帝啊，是的没错，不用担心那么多。”Eddie嘟嘟囔囔地说。“但是谁在意会被人看到啊？你不觉得这也很性感吗，有人在看着我们干这个，就像这样？有时候我只要想到这个就会硬，想到所有人看着我们。”

Richie因为他严肃的语气笑了出来，然后说：“你每次精虫上脑就会说出这种奇怪的话，像是被一个色魔什么的操控了。”

“去你的。”Eddie说，Richie在一瞬间几乎能察觉到他语气里的失望，然后Eddie俯下身含住了他让他看不见他的脸。

那天晚上的Eddie比平时更粗暴，他的手指深陷入Richie的臀瓣，几乎暴力地舔咬他的下身，甚至很少抬起头来换气。这很性感但是也有点奇怪，Richie发现他没法把Eddie刚才说的话赶出脑海，关于那种场景的想象，关于让别人知道。

Richie当然也考虑过，但在他的幻想里很少有性生活被偷窥，更多的可能是被Beverly或者Ben看到他们在街上牵着手。实际上他想过很多次，几乎像是着了魔一样，但是这从来没有真实发生过，因为他们从不牵手。至少在床外不会。

但是这感觉很不错，在一瞬间他们的关系被信任的人发现，像是有谁会作为潜在的目击证人出现。

然后他的想象就被Eddie从他下面传来的呻吟打断，看着他Richie就忘记了刚才所有关于牵手的幻想。他把手埋进Eddie的发间然后尽量让自己不要太用力地插入他温热又潮湿的嘴里。

最后当Eddie抬起头看他的时候他已经很难记起任何的幻想了，因为光是接受眼前的事情就已经很困难了。Eddie在后座舔吸他下体的画面填满了他所有青少年时期的白日梦。

至少是青少年时期他的所有幻想，因为Richie那时起就变成一个色情的青少年，然后默默地害着相思病，从那时候起就没变过。）

  
  


* * *

  
  


“我靠你真的没开玩笑，这他妈的是真的船。”他们游荡到那家餐厅周围的时候Eddie睁大眼睛说。“这，这真的安全吗？”

“你有看到任何冰川吗？”

“给我解释一下我们为什么要来这里，而不是其他正常一点的地方，比如一个正常的建筑。”

“这很特别啊。如果有人跟踪我们，他就能找到我们。”Richie一边对门口向他们问好的服务员微笑一边说。“不管怎样这里很酷啊。你知道他们后面还能做塔罗牌占卜吗？”

“你怎么找到这种地方的？”他们跟着服务员去后面半封闭的小座舱时Eddie小声问。

这里装饰着一棵过时的塑料圣诞树，有一张“好奇的乔治”的海报和一张发型蓬松的小李子签名照。这些俗气的装饰让它看起来不像是任何专属的主题餐厅，但是食物端上来时，就连Eddie这种吃海鲜苦手都觉得美味。

“你知道L.A大部分的海鲜都是受过轻度辐射的吗？”Eddie戳着他的吞拿鱼寿司问。

“轻度罢了。”Richie含着满嘴的食物回答。“轻度对我来说可以接受。”

“Emm。”Eddie仍然保持怀疑态度然后突然往前靠近桌子。“嘿，做点什么情侣会干的事。踢我的脚。”

Richie差点被他的饺子噎到。“在这里？”

“不是，是要随时做好准备。”Eddie没好气地说。“来吧，我们要让这看起来像是真正的约会。像我们经常一起出来吃饭一样。”

Richie抓了抓自己的头发，感觉自己才像是被引诱上钩的那个。

“踢人真的浪漫吗？我是说，我知道你可能是这么认为的-”

“行吧，那就不踢。那就牵我的手。”Eddie不耐烦地说。“自然一点，不要表现得太害怕。”

Richie看向Eddie放在木桌上的手，看起来无比的遥远，像看着它在电视里出现一样。在他能说服自己之前伸手把它抓住，然后Eddie让他们十指紧扣的时候Richie觉得自己要晕过去了。

这比他舔吸Eddie的下体感觉还要亲密，他真不应该在现在这种时候在餐厅里像想这种事，这让他有点硬起来了但是 Fuck，他真是太没用了。

“这样如何？”他顺势紧扣紧他的手，Eddie吞了口口水然后点点头。

“对这样，呃，挺好的。你手出汗了。”

“要我停下吗？”

“不要。”Eddie飞快地回答然后移开视线。“不用，你可以继续。”

用一只手吃饭真的很奇怪，但是Richie实在不想松手。所以当他们吃完离开的时候在街上他也自然地伸手去抓Eddie的手，牵着手一起走在人行道上。他们还在为了“蝙蝠侠会不会是共和党”而争论不休，Eddie几乎用最快的速度摇晃着手臂。Richie现在唯一的感觉就是这看起来像是无比正常的事，尽管只是在做戏。

他们花了太多的时间把这隐藏起来，以至于现在要拿出来展示在某些看不见的镜头下反而会觉得陌生。像是他们曾经亲密关系的糟糕仿制品。

“看到任何可疑人物了吗？”Eddie一边装作踮起脚整理Richie的眼镜一边在他耳边悄声说。他的半张脸被路边广告牌的霓虹灯染红，然后来不及细想，Richie低下头亲了他，就在大街上。

Eddie并没有像平常一样抬起头加深这个吻，他只是突然僵硬在原地然后往后退，看起来有些伤心。

“这是，呃，一个确定的回答？”他问道，而且Richie知道他的意思是说， 这是在演戏吗？

“不是。”Richie飞快地回答。“我什么也没看到。我只是想这么做。”

“你为什么要这样？”Eddie问他，看起来很迷茫。“我不明白，Richie，我非常他妈的不明白。”

然后他转身离开了，留下Richie在原地，对着他的后背眨着眼睛然后想知道他是在什么时候越过了界。

“Eddie？”Richie一边在身后喊他一边从人群中穿过去走到Eddie身边。“Eds，搞什么鬼？我以为你想让我们更像情侣一点。”

“我想是的。”Eddie咬牙切齿地说。“我想我确实希望那样。”

“所以你为什么要丢下我？”Richie也生起气来。“这些愚蠢的计划都是你搞出来的！天呐，我从来不知道你想要什么，你太他妈的”

“我什么？Richie？”Eddie问，催促他说下去。现在路上的人们开始对他们投来奇怪的眼光。“糟糕？没用？说出来啊。”

“这都什么鬼，我从来没想过这些。”Richie惊讶地说。“你，你为什么会这么想？”

Eddie的眼睛忽闪忽闪，像是在脑子里组织语言，他的下巴微微颤抖却没有说出任何话，时间好像停在了这个瞬间，像是没有尽头。

最后，他把视线转向别处然后用细小的声音简短地说：“我们回去车上吧。我送你回去。”

* * *

  
  


（这是他们最后一次做爱，但Richie没想到这会是最后一次。

这是完全没有计划好的；他们约了Bill等Richie演出完之后在后台见面，一起去酒吧喝酒试图让Bill忘记他写剧本的烦恼。当Bill站起来去上洗手间的时候，Eddie靠向面前的桌子，手沿着玻璃杯杯口绕圈然后脚趾轻推Richie的脚踝。

“结束之后想和我一起回家吗？”Eddie低声问道。Richie扫视了一圈确定没有人在看他们，然后才让他们的脚靠的更近。

“难道你不应该问问像我这样的好男人在这种地方干什么吗？”他说着然后感觉自己内心深处欲望升腾。

“你才不是什么好男人。”Eddie说着然后泛起笑颜。越过Eddie的肩膀Richie看见Bill正在走回来，所以他快速摆正身体然后把脚移开。

那之后Eddie的情绪就一直有点古怪，即使在Bill离开之后回程的出租车上他也一言不发。Richie却感觉很不一样，急切地想要触碰他，只有把Eddie的唇瓣压在他的唇下才能减少他的不安。但是在车上他不能这么做，因为还有个陌生人在前面开车，所以他只能坐在那试图拿天气开一些愚蠢的玩笑。

当他们终于走进Eddie的公寓里可以关起门来独处，Eddie看起来还是不想说话，甚至等不及开灯就把Richie拉下来亲吻。

Richie让Eddie引导着他靠在厨房的操作台上，让他扯下Richie的外套把膝盖挤进Richie的腿间。Eddie在试图脱掉他自己的衬衫时被袖子卡住了手臂，他用力拉扯几乎要把扣子拽掉。

Eddie挫败地咒骂它，Richie看着他几乎要笑出来，但是突然意识到这不是表演，因为Eddie看起来真的很沮丧。

“嘿，”Richie试着说，伸出手放在他的手臂上。“嘿，只是个扣子而已。”

“不是的，它坏了，是我把它弄坏了。”Eddie说着，像是在生自己的气。然后Richie很没有把握地沉默了。

“嘿，你知道我们不是非要做爱的对吗？如果你不想的话可以直接告诉我。”

“我想，我想做。”Eddie固执地说然后深呼一口气。“我就是，Fuck，我不知道，可能是紧张，我猜。明天是我第一次用新车比赛。”

“Fuck，真的吗？那你是不是应该早睡？等等，你是不是不该喝酒？”

“我不会因为前一天晚上只喝了两瓶啤酒就撞车然后爆炸。”Eddie抱怨着说。“如果真是这样你就可以说‘我警告过你了’。”

Richie感觉到一股无形的压力叫嚣着让他把这句话付之一笑，然后说些什么来反驳，但是却没法确定该说什么，特别是当他可以在脑海中清晰地想象出这个画面，那些扭曲的金属和柱状的烟雾。

Eddie一定在他脸上看出了他的心思，因为他的表情缓和下来然后往前倾身温柔地吻他，一只手扶在Richie的脸上。

“你知道我，”Richie开口又让自己停下，然后重新组织语言：“我会担心。有时候。担心你。”

他并没有能表达出他想说的一半，但是他看起来太过于真诚，太过于坦率以至于因此感到恐慌，当看着Eddie脸上些许吃惊的表情时。

这就是为什么他一直想要避开像这样的时刻，只想让它们之间的关系保持着之前的简单。因为一部分的他知道一旦让一点一滴流露出来，其余那些几年间堆积起来的混乱情绪片段就会轰然倒塌。如果Eddie知道这些的真相，Richie心里那极其深厚又浓烈的肮脏秘密还有那些小心翼翼的界线维持会被全部推翻。一点不剩。

“我是说，如果你的鸡巴被压碎了呢？”他说着，用来掩盖情绪，然后又十分唾弃自己，想着， 你他妈的真是个懦夫Tozier 。

Eddie对他做了个表情但是没有转身走人，只是踮起脚尖然后吻他。一阵子之后他把Richie带去了卧室，任他在他整洁的床上胡作非为。

Richie像是失去控制一样的饥渴，紧攥着床单说着他知道的所有骂人的话，但是Eddie全程却是出奇的平静，只发出一些恰到好处的细小呻吟，然后把脸埋在Richie裸露的胸前。

“Eddie，Eddie，Eds。”Richie说着，几乎失去控制地想要达到高潮但是又希望这永远不要结束。“看着我Eddie，求你了。”

“我看着呢。”Eddie眼神热切地锁在他身上。“我正看着你呢。我就在这。”

“对，你在，你就在这。”Richie无意识地说着含糊不清的话，但又不是没有意义的，这是Richie没法完全解开的密码，像是一条无法发出或者接收到的消息。

最后它像是连接上了，像是其他所有的联系。第二天早晨Richie和Eddie一起去了赛场，然后看着那场车祸像慢动作在他眼前播放，而他能说的话只有， 我提醒过你了吧，天呐，我已经告诉过你了所以求你不要死，求你了Eddie，求求你。 ）

* * *

  
  
  


回去的路上，Richie一直看着Eddie的脸在街灯的映照下明灭，想找一些话来说。他们之间间隔的巨大空间里凌乱不堪，还装满了看不见的冰川让他们随时可能撞上。

但是天呐，Richie总是想象着一些和泰坦尼克号有关的奇怪联系，所以他像平常一样，没能把他的大嘴闭上。

“对不起我亲了你。”他突然冒出一句。“这很蠢，我没来得及仔细想但是今晚还不错对吗，除了那个部分以外？你今晚开心吗？”

Eddie急转通过了一个弯道，Richie在心里骂了一句然后抓紧了安全带。

“哦挺开心的。”Eddie用明显不开心的语气回答。“我们总是挺好笑的不是吗？你和我可真是超级可笑。”

“我们能不能谈谈到底是什么让你这么生气？因为我就是搞不明白这些你丢出来的奇怪线索。我们出去了，我牵了你的手，照你的吩咐”

“哦，那可真是谢谢你啊。”Eddie打断他然后翻了个白眼，于是就错过了通向Richie公寓的路口。“你可真好人啊，我真是感激不尽，我知道这对你来说肯定是巨他妈大的煎熬”

“这真是太他妈棒了！”Richie激动地说。“还顾虑到我的感受，你怎么知道我的感受”

“你的感受？”Eddie几乎大喊，车开得飞快，在通向山上的弯道上飞驰。“是你说要和我分手的混蛋！”

一段时间里Richie只是目瞪口呆地盯着他，然后用几乎听不见的声音说：“难道我们有打算公开吗？”

“噢，Fuck you。”Eddie骂了一句，然后一道亮光伴随着尖锐的喇叭声直射向他们。

“Eds！”Richie喊道，但是Eddie已经先一步察觉，然后猛拉方向盘和快速行驶的货车擦肩而过，喇叭声还在夜晚的空气里盘旋。

“天呐。”Richie说着，在他的座位上转身回头看。“这也太他妈惊心动魄了。我们差点被碾成肉饼。”

当Richie看过去的时候驾驶座却是一片沉默，Eddie脸色苍白地顿在原地，眼睛直瞪着前方。

“Eds？”Richie温柔地问，然后听到Eddie发出一声颤抖的呼吸声。

“你问我们要公开吗是什么意思？”

“你的关注点就在这？”Richie惊魂未定地问。“我们刚才差点就死了。”

“Richie，你觉得我们过去三年都在干什么？”

“我们是朋友。”Richie眨着眼，不太明白地说。“各取所需的朋友。”

Eddie安静了一会，接着发出一声奇怪又痛苦的笑声。

“我，我说错了吗？”Richie像是突然被巨大的黎明曙光笼罩。“Eddie，你觉得我们是什么？”

“你有跟别人睡吗？”Eddie问他然后看过来，Richie呆呆地摇头，看起来却像是奇怪地松了一口气。“没错，我也没有。”

“但是我们之间所有的一切都和以前一样啊。”Richie又用他笨嘴开始说。“我们只是做爱。我以为那是我们达成的协议，根据你的安排达成的协议。”

“我他妈的搬到加利福尼亚是为了你。”

“你搬到加利福尼亚是为了你的工作。”Richie支支吾吾地说，然后Eddie又笑了起来，但是看起来一点也不快乐。

“天呐，Beverly说的是对的。”Eddie像是在对他自己说。“我们两个人真他妈的蠢。”

“不是，等等。”Richie说着，尝试理清这一切。“你从来没告诉过我。我们也从来没有讨论过这个。”

“你也没有啊！你也没有打算要说！”Eddie说。“我以为那就像是，像是不言而喻的。”

“但是我们从来没有一起出去过！我从来没有牵过你的手或者请你吃晚餐还有-，”Richie停下来发出一声抱怨。“天呐Eddie如果你想过要和我公开...那你肯定觉得我是世界上最差劲的男朋友了。”

“我是说，我也没有做到这些事里的任何一件。而且我以为你不想让公众知道，因为你的工作。”Eddie的手指紧握着方向盘，说着然后停下笑了起来。“我想这些都不重要了。”

“什么？就因为我和你说分手了吗？”Richie问道。“Eddie，我以前以为我们只是在胡闹。等等，等一下这是意味着你喜欢我吗？像是，喜欢我？”

“我他妈的才不‘像是’喜欢你，你这个混蛋，我已经不是12岁了。我爱你，我一直很爱你。”Eddie厉声说，然后他看到了Richie的脸。“你笑什么？妈的给我停下。”

“我办不到。”Richie告诉他。“你爱我。”

“别说了。”

“你爱我。你，Eddie Kaspbrak。”

“我会把车撞下山崖的，Richie我向上帝发誓。”

“你不会的。”Richie沾沾自喜地说。“你太爱我了。”

Eddie张开嘴想要大喊然后又把它闭上，眼神瞥向Richie。

“这是不是，是不是说你也和我一样？或者只是，Fuck，我不知道；还是只是你开过的最恶毒的玩笑？”

“停车。”Richie说，然后Eddie照做了，停在一个有着空旷视野的地方，俯瞰整座城市。

这座大城市像是闪耀的钻石在下面闪闪发光，Richie看过去却没能看清，总是不够真切，大概是因为Eddie就坐在他旁边。

他一直等到引擎熄火然后陷入沉默才开口：“我小时候就一直想要做你的朋友。那就足够了，那就已经太他妈足够了。”

Eddie开口像是想反驳或者同意，但是Richie必须要把这些说出来，否则他可能真的要爆炸了。

“然后我们开始做爱，我觉得这样也让我很满足，只要得到你就够了，尽管你不会爱我。”他有点激动地说。“我说分手是因为拥有你但是不能拥有你的一切让我快要疯了，但我发现我错了，我他妈的实在是太糟糕了，不是因为我放不下或者是我会心碎，可能也会有一点。我只是，很想念你。”

Richie深呼吸然后看过去，Eddie用他黑色的大眼睛看着他，太过于安静让Richie觉得他可能忘记了呼吸。

“我想要做你的朋友。”Richie在Eddie整理好表情之前继续说。“我想要做你的朋友我想要和你做爱我想要告诉你我爱你，还有我想要在泰坦尼克号的主题餐厅牵你的手尽管手心里都是汗还让人有点恶心。我想要所有Eds。我想要全部。但是我会仔细保存着你愿意给我的和我能得到的一切。”

等他把话零零碎碎地说完，Richie终于闭上了嘴。船终于撞上了冰山，食人鲸在原地打转。

然后Eddie对他笑了起来，就在漆黑的车里。

“你的‘我也喜欢你’可真长。”Eddie说着然后倾身靠向变速杆，两只手轻轻抱着Richie的脸吻他。

“你知道我为什么会开赛车吗？”他们分开的时候Eddie问他。

“呃，”Richie对话题的突然转换有点反应不过来。“因为你对车震有特殊癖好？”

“不是。”Eddie说完然后考虑了一下。“行吧，也有这个可能。但实际上是因为我想要刺激我妈。我需要一些像这样的事，去离开她。然后我能做到的只有两件事，我可以在我还是小孩的时候亲你。或者我可以开超快速的车。这里面的任何一件都会起作用。”

“所以呢，我就是个备胎？”Richie装作生气地问，但是一直在想的其实是Eddie居然想过要亲他，即使是在以前。

“不是。”Eddie快速地说。“你从来都不是备胎。我只是从来都不够勇敢去面对你。我宁愿碰撞一百万次都不敢承认我他妈多想牵你的手。”

“我很高兴你没有。”Richie告诉他。“我可连一次碰撞都承受不了。”

* * *

  
  
  


第二天早上Richie醒来的时候，没有眼镜的他眼前一切都是模糊不清的。当他笨拙地在床头柜上摸索着，Eddie突然出现在了他的视线中，就躺在他的身边。他的雀斑已经很难辨认了但是依然还存在，尽管经历了这么多年以后。

Richie考虑了一下要不要煮个咖啡或者拿点早餐回来，但是实际上他的房子里什么也没有，除非Eddie想吃同笑乐软糖或者芝士片但它们可能也早就过期了。Richie也想了想要不要出去吃，但是他受不了Eddie会在他身边醒来的想法同时出现在脑海里，一秒都不行，否则Richie又要临阵退缩然后再次逃跑了。

正在他反复焦虑的时候，Richie感觉到有一只手悄悄溜进了他的衣服里，他回头看的时候，Eddie已经睁开眼睛看着他。

“早上好小太阳。”Richie说。“你还在这里。”

“是不是很失望？”Eddie用刚睡醒的沙哑声音问。

“没有。只是，”Richie开口但是结结巴巴地说。“我们昨晚没有上床。”

“是的。”

“然后你还在这里。”

“没错。”Eddie又强调一遍然后眼角皱着笑起来。“你也一样。”

“为什么我们从来没讨论过这个？”Richie说着像是充满了顾虑。“我们真的这么蠢吗？他妈的三年了，Eddie。”

Eddie耸了耸肩，毯子从肩膀上掉下然后露出了他光滑的肩膀，还有他锁骨上的伤疤。这并不是旧伤，还透露着淡粉色。

“我不知道你是怎么想的，但我以为谈话会让事情更复杂。” Eddie说。“我以为可能，我不知道，可能会把你吓跑。又或者把我自己吓跑。”

“我才不会那么轻易被吓到。”Richie说着，但这并不是实话。

Eddie盯着他看然后翻身趴在Richie胸口上，和他盖着一张被子。他穿着Richie的家居裤，没有穿衣服但是肌肤却很暖。像这样躺着，Richie可以感觉到完整的他，真实有重量的躯体，还有无法否认的亲密。Richie的手掌大小可以完全契合地放在Eddie的腰上，当他抬起头就能轻易地拂过他的嘴唇然后送上亲吻，感觉Eddie和他鼻梁的碰撞。

“Richie。”Eddie说着，然后Richie主动加深了这个吻，因为现在的他不用再纠结于展示他的内心还是放手。

“Richie。”Eddie又喊了他一次，然后从喉咙里发出了一声烦躁的声音。

“怎么了？”Richie问。“你想让我去刷牙吗？”

“不想。”Eddie说完然后又考虑了一下。“行吧，想，但是我还想知道...正好我们说到这个。”

“好的？”

“为什么你要和我分手？我是说昨天晚上说到你的胡思乱想，但是因为什么呢？一直以来。”

Richie皱了皱眉，考虑他是不是应该觉得用“胡思乱想”这个词让他受到冒犯。但比起纠结这个他更想用他的嘴去探索勾勒Eddie的下颌线。

“我不知道，我猜它就是这么堆积起来了。”Richie抵着他的肌肤含含糊糊地说，抓住机会就把他的手指从Eddie借来的裤子腰带下悄悄伸了进去。

Eddie因为他的触碰不安地扭动了一下然后往后退了一些去凝视他的眼睛。“是因为那场意外吗？你看，我并不是非要刨根问底，但是我花了很长时间想要弄清楚那天发生了什么然后”

“是的，好吧，行。”Richie承认，表里不一地表现得漫不经心。“就是因为那场车祸。你明白了吧。我们现在可以回来继续了吗？”

Eddie瞪大眼睛注视着他。

“你想要做我男朋友吗？真的想要继续这段关系吗？”Eddie说着扬起眉毛。“那我们就必须说清楚这件事情，好吗？”

Richie深吸一口气然后妥协。“好吧。”

“所以呢，是什么？这事怎么了？”

三个月以来的第一次，Richie让自己能够回想这件事。汽车冲撞的声音，烟雾还有橡胶燃烧过后的气味。

“车祸发生的时候我以为你死了。我需要你明白当时我有多肯定你已经死了。”这么久之后，他终于简短又平静地说了出来。“他们花了5分钟才把你从车里弄出来，Eddie。”

“你是觉得如果我们没有肉体上的这一层关系会让你看着我做危险的事情更轻松一点对吗？”Eddie问。

不是这个意思，这话出奇的温柔却还是让Richie感觉到当头一棒。

“不是。我想可能有点吧。”他说着然后试图找出一个可能的方法去解释他那天的感受。“但是实际上这只能让我意识到我有多想...多想”

他自己停了下来，Eddie轻轻推他，有点害羞地笑着。

“你现在可以说出来了。那些话。”Eddie提醒他。“你不必觉得尴尬。”

“我没有，我没觉得尴尬。”Richie支支吾吾地说着但是能感觉到自己脸在变红，然后就把脸埋进Eddie的锁骨里躲了起来。他带着对自己懦弱行为的歉意轻舔他的伤疤。

Eddie没有阻止他，顺势结束了这个话题，让Richie把他的裤子脱下然后贴近他，把他的下身挤进Eddie的臀瓣中间。Eddie对他予取予求，用手包裹住他的下身然后在他耳边喘息，在他怀里蜷成一团。

“你想，你想干我吗？”Eddie很不确定地问，Richie开始疑惑他一直以来的的专横跋扈是不是就是为了掩盖这一面，就像Richie总是用愚蠢的下流玩笑当作面具。

“我想。”Richie说，“我非常他妈的想。”

当他背靠床头坐着然后Eddie坐在他的大腿上时，Richie用了足够的时间帮他扩张，小心又轻柔地让他适应。终于有一次Eddie不用抱怨他的前戏或者是试着催促他，只是顺其自然地接受，在Richie的脖颈周围低声呢喃。

“Oh Fuck，天呐，让你的手指继续，就像这样Richie。”他的话几乎让人听不懂因为Richie的唇舌一直在他身上游走。

“你喜欢吗？我可以一直这样宝贝，一整夜都可以只要你想，”他说着然后Eddie几乎要对着他低吼出来，但最后只发出一声近似啜泣的呻吟。

Richie笑了出来，因为Eddie今天一直很乖，等了这么久都没有大喊，他俯下身然后说，“那就来吧，告诉我你想要什么。告诉我你有多想要。”

“天，你也太自信了。”Eddie几乎受不了地说，但是还是轻轻移到Richie的下身，一路上制造出小小的嘶嘶声。

“很棒，你做得很好宝贝。”Richie告诉他，轻抚他的身侧然后看着Eddie肩膀上覆盖着一层薄汗的肌肉动作。“这样的你真他妈的好看。”

阳光透过窗户洒在床上，Richie突然惊讶地感激起他的公寓来，因为里面空旷又安全，没有任何东西能从这里分散他们的注意力。Eddie的皮肤抵着白色床单然后黑色的头发落下遮住他的眼睛。

“天呐，我就要，我能不能”Eddie说的时候他已经完全坐在Richie身上，于是Richie点点头说“当然，任何事，只要你想。”

Eddie抬起他自己的身体，手放在Richie头上，床头摇晃着发出声响，Richie庆幸这不是和隔壁共用的一堵墙，并不是因为他会介意，而是因为他满脑子的想法只能集中在Eddie在用他的下身给自己自慰，那么专业，也是他的冠军。

他可以听见自己在远处，很远很远的地方说着， oh my god, oh my god , 然后他需要立刻咬住Eddie的肩膀来阻止自己当下就释放出来的欲望。Eddie对他这样的时候无比的着迷，于是他在Richie大腿上的动作逐渐失控，喊着：“天呐，碰碰我吧，快点。”

Richie把他的握在手里，然后又因为Eddie的专横跋扈再次出现而感到宽慰，然后接近崩溃地想着， 天呐，我爱你 。

然后他也确实就这样大声说了出来，抵着Eddie的胸口闭上了眼睛，他的心跳声实实在在地撞进了他的耳朵里。

“我爱你，Eddie，Fuck，我超爱你，你不会知道我有多爱你。”他说，然后Eddie低头看向他，慢慢张开嘴，然后说，“我也是，天呐，我也爱你。”

这是Eddie对他说过最荒唐又最性感的话，于是Richie粗重的喘息着达到高潮，断断续续地把他的胯撞向Eddie的身体。

这场性事太过于激烈以至于他的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，但他还不能就这样回去沐浴着早上的阳光，因为Eddie还在他释放的边缘喘息着。Richie退出来把Eddie压在他的身下，困在他和床之间的空间里，慢慢地帮他发泄出来，然后亲吻他直到感觉Eddie在他的身下颤抖。

* * *

  
  
  


两人都洗过澡之后，Richie还在厨房的橱柜里面四处搜寻着咖啡的踪迹，突然接到了一通来自未知号码的电话。

“这里是Richie。”他按下接听之后快活地说。

“所以，给我听着，我觉得我已经给了你足够的时间考虑。”电话里的人带着沉重鼻音说。“这场交易还做不做？”

“Emmm，这个先让我想想。”Richie说着然后从杯子里吸了一口的咖啡，故意弄出很大动静。

厨房料理台的另一边，Eddie扬起了一边眉毛，然后Richie盖住了话筒小声说：“是我们的‘老朋友’打电话来了。”

“不要再拖延时间了。”电话那头的男人说。“我们都知道你不想让这个泄露出去吧。我这可是在帮你。”

“是的，当然当然。”Richie一本正经地说着，然后翻了个白眼。“你这么帮我们还真是善解人意。”

Eddie生气地看着然后指了指Richie手里的电话。

Richie举起一根手指然后对着电话乖巧地说：“你知道吗我这里有个人非常想和你认识一下。”

“什-”

Richie挪走了电话，但Eddie却习惯性地动了动眉毛像是有些犹豫。

“你确定吗Richie？这可能会引起更多的麻烦，你真的想要公开吗？”

“不管怎样，我对这样来回试探已经厌烦了。”Richie说着然后严肃起来，“来吧，我一直都想制造点‘丑闻’呢。”

Eddie笑了，然后接下来的两分钟里电话中进行了一场Richie从未见过的残酷又不留情面的人身攻击。Eddie一刻都没有停下，让对方完全没有插话的机会，像是骂人完全不需要换气。最后这位曾经的敲诈者挂了电话，留下Eddie怒气冲冲地对着空话筒。

“垃圾。”Eddie骂出一句。“我还没说完呢。”

“噢，我觉得你已经打败他了。”Richie说。“完胜。”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eddie感觉自己的神经被刺激了一下，因为报导的关于他们的文章见报了，而且就算以L.A.各路狗仔的标准来看也写得十分地恶毒。

喜剧演员Richie Tozier携秘密男宠Eddie Kaspbrak被拍 ，大标题写道，然后照片下面是：  43岁喜剧演员和他的亲密好友赛车手热吻 。

“男宠？”Eddie被恶心到团成一团，靠在Richie肩膀上去看他的手机。

“我只有40岁。”Richie难过地说。“Eddie，我是不是很老？”

“你比我年轻。”Eddie说，然后还是感觉厌恶。“男宠。我们他妈的应该起诉他们。”

Richie考虑了一下他的建议然后转发了这篇文章，当然还有一大堆的爱心。然后又想了一下加上了文字， 我的男朋友比你男朋友酷多了。B）还有这位“记者”是个混蛋。

“这样可以吗？”发送之前他还问了Eddie，Eddie在他的肩上读完然后发出哼哼声。

“发吧。”Eddie说完看向他震动着的手机。“可能是我经纪人打来的。或者别的什么人。我要接吗？”

Richie满不在乎地耸了耸肩然后转过头来亲他。

“让他们再等一会。”他说。“我们晚点会有时间把这些都解决。”

是的没错。因为余生还长。


End file.
